


Olivine Side

by Pegaz03



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Hopefully this goes the way I'd like it too, It's 12:16 in the new year I should be asleep, Swearing, THIS IS A WEIRD CROSSOVER, This is going to be a bit confusing at first, This world is based mostly in Okami, Title Subject to Change, ff's being a pain so I'll upload it there tommarrow, or something, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: Leeana Namakaze was not from a normal family. She was not from a normal town. Hell she wasn't from a normal region even. So meeting a Poncle traveling to become a better artist? Why doesn't she join Leeana when she starts her Pokemon journey? Good friend that's a Gible goes wandering into Agata Forest? It's the middle of the night? No problem, she'd find him.She wasn't wrong. She found her Gible. She also found a white wolf with crimson markings and what her friend that shows up in her dreams calls a prophet. Maybe the gods had something else in mind for an adventure, instead of a Pokemon journey. But in a land where the gods aren't as important, and Pokemon are what mostly everyone knows, is there anything to be done to stop this darkness? Well Leeana will certainly try to help however she can.





	1. Prolog: Stories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This has been many years in the making. I think I have all my information right, for this story, at least. I started actually writing this as I wanted it to be a few days ago because I got Okami for the Switch for Christmas.

Long ago, in a time before Pokemon, the land known now as Olivine, was once known as Nippon. The land of Olivine isn’t much different to Nippon. Their cities and towns barely changed in longer than anyone could seem to remember. As much as Olivine is a land that loves it’s gods, so was Nippon. But Nippon wasn’t always that way. There was a time where the demon Orochi was freed from his seal in the Moon Cave.  
“What? How’d that happen?”  
An idiot man didn’t believe in the legends of Orochi and how he was sealed by the sword of the legendary Nagi, Tsukoyomi. Thus Orochi was freed. A curse fell upon the land of Nippon and the Guardian Sakura tree in Kamiki Village started to whither. It was in this time that the Sun Goddess Amaterasu appeared to save Nippon. She traveled across the land with her Celestial Envoy and healed the Guardian Saplings, restoring power to Sakuya and the Guardian Sakura tree.  
Amaterasu soon defeated Orochi and he was once again sealed away. But evil still lurked in Nippon, so Amaterasu continued her quest to bring light to the land. After Amaterasu defeated the evil Yomi, she returned to the Celestial Plains. Although that wasn’t the last time that she saved the land, the next time it was no longer called Nippon…  
…  
“That’s it? You’re not going to continue you’re story? Really Isshana-san?”  
I suppose I could tell you about the next time Ammy came to this land…


	2. Chapter 1: Kamiki, the Town of Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeana goes for a walk, where she meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has quiet a bit of world build/ setup. Hopefully none of it's too confusing.

Leeana regarded the scene outside her bedroom window with a certain amount of an emotion that was almost contempt. It wasn’t as though she hated the Sunrise festival, but it and the Sunset festival had started to earn her ire. The Sunrise festival took place on the longest day of summer, which also happened to be her birthday. While the Sunset festival took place on the shortest day of winter, where the sun sat in the sky earliest. Today in the Leeana’s home of Kamiki, they were preparing for the Sunrise festival, which would begin the next day and end the following at sunrise.

Of course, the next day was also Leeana’s sixteenth birthday, the day when she’d be old enough to become a Pokemon trainer. With a sigh Leeana sat down on her bed and thought about her plans for the next day. She knew that Professor Sakura wouldn’t partake in the festival until the evening, so Leeana would head over to the Professor’s lab to get her first official Pokemon. Then she’d probably hang around Kamiki and leave the next day. Leeana’s sisters would have her head if she left before the festival was over.

As the girl gave a slight grumble as she hefted her back pack onto her shoulders, her Pokemon friends, Ri and Gibbs, watched from where they had made a mess in her closet. Leeana looked at the two and how they had managed to completely disorganized her only slightly organized closet.

“I hope you two clean that up at some point.” The girl said as she beckoned her friends to follow as she made her way down the stairs of the house. In the kitchen two of Leeana’s older sisters, Beth and Nara were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and hot chocolate disguised as coffee respectively. Nara specialize in Pokemon who weren’t what they seemed, like Zorua, Zoruark, and Ditto. She was the leader of Kamiki’s gym, which branded itself as the illusion gym.

“Aren’t you normally helping set up by now?” Leeana asked, somewhat confused. As the youngest of the nine Namakaze girls, Leeana was only just now expected to contribute to festivals. Or at least she’d be expected to do certain things during the festival, since she wouldn’t be sixteen until tomorrow.

“Nah, the only things that we have left to do is make sure you’re ready for your part of the reenactment at sunrise during the festival.” Beth replied with a grin. Leeana, as a girl who thanks to her odd hair that only some could see the oddity of, had been decided since a child to have been blessed by the god. The whole Namakaze family was said to have been blessed by the gods with the ability to understand Pokemon. This year, it was expected that Leeana take the role of the great swordsman Susano in the reenactment of the second battle against Orochi, the eight headed snake demon that was sealed in the Moon Cave. Every year one of the Namakaze siblings would take the role, due to it being said their family descended from Susano and therefore Nagi. This year, it was Leeana’s turn, much to her dismay.

“Oh, yeah, that.” Leeana muttered with slight disheartenment. Her birthday really couldn’t have been worse timed. She truly wished that after she got her license and Pokemon tomorrow she could just leave. Leave and explore the world, explore Olivine past Agata Forest, go on an adventure. Not be stuck in a village that insisted she play such a role in their festivals. Leeana believed in Amaterasu and the gods, she truly did, but she was tired of her life in Kamiki. Just a few more days…

Leeana made herself a sandwich and made her way to the door of their house, “I’m heading out, be back in a bit.” Leeana walked, out of the village and into Shinshu field the area around the town. Ri and Gibbs had followed her, they were her friends who understood why she wanted so badly to leave Kamiki. Passing by the Pokemon of the field, and over the river, Leeana and her friends walked into Hana Valley.

 _“Going to the sapling?”_ Asked Ri, who knew Leeana loved to spend time at the sakura saplings in Shinshu, Hana Valley, and Agata.

“Yeah, I need a nice quiet place to think,” Leeana replied as they entered the cave in Hana Valley that lead to the tree.

As Leeana plopped down on the ground at the base of the tree, Gibbs smiled at her and said, _“It’s only a little longer until we can leave Kamiki and go on an adventure!"_

“I know it just feels so long. I can barely-“

“Hey, I’m trying to paint this sapling! Why’d you just sit down there!”

“I’m sorry…?” Leeana tried to apologize but couldn’t see anyone else there. Well, there was a bug that was hopping around in anger, but that was it…

“You better be!” The voice grumbled again, it was distinctly feminine, but Leeana still wasn’t sure where it’s owner is.

“Um… Where are you?”

“I’m right here!” The bug began hopping even more, seemingly more angry.

“A bug…?” Leeana wondered out loud, how could a bug talk? “Wait, no…” Looking closer, that wasn’t a bug. Leeana gasped.

“You’re a Poncle!”

“Yes, not a bug.” The Poncle that Leeana previously mistaken for a bug grumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend in mistaken you for a bug.” Leeana apologized, trying to make it up to the small artist, “I’ll move.”

“Thank you!”

Leeana watched from behind as the Poncle painted. The paper was bigger than the little artist, but what she could see was beautiful. When the painter let out a cheer of accomplishment, Leeana looked at the paper once again.

“That’s beautiful,” Leeana said, startling the Poncle, “Oh, I’m Leeana by the way.”

The Poncle paused a minute before grumbling, “Ishana.”

“Might I ask why a Poncle’s all the way over here?”

“You already did. And if you must know, it’s because I want to become a better artist. So I travel.” Ishana explained, “It’s hard cause everything’s so big, but I manage.”

“You’re already a great artist, and our art always get’s better, what could you hope to improve by traveling?” Leeana asked, settling down beneath the tree again as Ishana hopped to her side.

“I’m traveling the land to find my inspiration. To be a great artist, like the legendary Issun; he found his inspiration from the sun goddess Amaterasu. His grandfather before him gained inspiration the same way. I want to be like them someday. That’s why I’m traveling.” Ishana explained with a forlorn tone.

**Traveling Artist Ishana**

“I see,” Leeana sighed, “I’ve never been past Agata forest, but soon I’m going to leave Kamiki and travel…” Inspiration struck Leeana in that moment.

“Would you like to join me?” The girl asked her small new friend.

“What?”

“In a few days when I leave Kamiki to journey Olivine with my Pokemon, would you like to join me?”

“Why are you- Why? We just met?” Ishana was confused, though Leeana could hear a lit of hope in her voice.

“It’d be easier to travel for you, and I imagine it must be lonely going around alone. The more the merrier, right?”

“I… Sure. I’ll go with you.” Ishana was probably smiling, Leeana decided.

“Great, I won’t be leaving until the day after next, but you can hang around Kamiki until then,” Ishana started bouncing again, after giving Leeana a sound of agreement. The group sat underneath the tree for hours, talking about this and that. Leeana found that her and Ishana had a fair amount in common. They both were artists who liked to paint, and they both wanted to journey and see Olivine, though for different reasons.

“I think it’s getting kind of late, should you be getting home?” Ishana asked once the sun was close to setting. Leeana looked at her phone, at the time.

“Yeah, dinner should be soon,” Leeana said, “Come one you three.”

Ishana jumped up into Leeana’s backpack, Ri and Gibbs walked at her side while she made her way back to Kamiki. There wasn’t much talk on the way there. The beauty of Shinshu fields was glanced at, due to Leeana very much wanting to get home for dinner. Gibbs had said something about having seen something strange over by the entrance of Agata Forest, but Leeana ignored it.

When she reached the entrance of Kamiki, which had branched out a little further into Shinshu Field then it had a few hundred years prior, she sprinted the rest of the way to their house. The Namakaze house sat near the original entrance to town, the house, which had been passed down through their family for centuries, though there had been renovations so only the basement and part of the sitting room remained of the original house.

Stepping into the house, after removing her shoes, Leeana was assaulted by the smell of cherry mochi. A smile appeared on her face. Cherry mochi was her favorite. But why cook cherry mochi today?

“Hey you’re back. You were gone a while.” Beth commented from the kitchen, while Nara sat at the kitchen table. Leeana sat ran upstairs and threw her backpack in her room, then ran back down.

“What were you up to?” Nara asked, taking a drink of tea, “You couldn’t have been just thinking all day.”

“I wasn’t.” Leeana defended, “I was at the cherry tree in Hana Valley. I met a traveling artist, we talked for a bit.”

“A traveling artist?” Beth inquired, setting dinner on the table. “What was their name?”

“Her name was Ishana.”

Beth and Nara chuckled at this, “Sounds like the name of a Poncle,” Beth joked.

“Poncles often are traveling artists.” Nara agreed. That was the last of conversation as they all ate their dinner.

“By the way,” Beth began, “Lea, there’s cherry mochi in the kitchen.”

“I thought I smelled cherry mochi…” Leeana muttered, looking up at her older sister, “But why?”

“We thought it might make you more agreeable to the reenactment.” Nara commented from her spot at the table.

“Of course…” The youngest girl grumbled, “Well I’m heading up to my room.” She declared as she got up from the table. Marching up the stairs she retreated to her room.

Leeana found Ishana looking at some of the little paintings that Leeana had done of small pieces of paper. “These are… wow…”

“Thank you, they’re for the festival. I give them out to people.” Leeana smiled. It was nice to have someone who was happy with just what she does.

“You know…” Ishana began, uncertain, “It’s really nice of you to offer to let me travel with you.”

“I don’t think anyone should travel alone. It safer to have someone with you, and it’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

“Yeah…” Ishana trailed off, “Well, I’m going to hit the hay, you know?” the artist made herself comfy on a makeshift bed she’d made out of cotton balls and cloths from Leeana’s craft supplies. Leeana also thought she noticed the addition of a sort of cape on the artist.

“Yeah, I think I’ll paint something a little.”


	3. Agata Forest; Where Ruins Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the forest to find a friend. While that's not all Leeana and co. found, this wolf seems pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for a more fitting title, please feel free to comment them.

Leeana had stopped her painting when she realized Ri and Gibbs were being uncharacteristically quiet. Even with Ishana sleeping, it seemed as though something was off.

                “You and Gibbs have been quiet,” Leeana whispered to Ri. Ri looked around for a moment, then looked at Leeana.

                _“I don’t know where Gibbs is.”_ There was panic in the Riolu’s voice when she noted the absence of her Gible friend. Leeana scanned her room. Sleeping Ishana on her dresser, Ri sitting on her bed, herself at her desk.

                “When did you last see him?”

                _“He went outside to use the bathroom, but, you know, he was talking about how he saw something by the entrance to Agata Forest.”_ Ri’s voice raised with fear. Ishana stirred, then sat up.

                “Is something wrong?” The Poncle asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

                “We don’t know where Gibbs is, but he saw something by Agata Forest, so we’re going to investigate.” Leeana explained grabbing her backpack.

                “Oh… At this time of night?”

                “It’s not safe to be out alone at night. Who knows what will happen.” Leeana insisted, quickly writing out a note in case she didn’t come back so her sisters knew where she had went. “We need to find him quick.”

                “What about your sisters?” Ishana quickly asked, unsure of how to feel about this.

                “They won’t even know we’re gone. So are you coming with?”

                Ishana thought for a moment, “Fine, but only because it’s safer to have multiple people.”

                “Thank you,” Leeana replied, watching Ishana hop up to her shoulder, “I’m going to get some food form the kitchen, just in case.” The girl grabbed the cherry mochi she had neglected earlier with a sigh, maybe she should just accept the fact that she would have to take part in the reenactment this year. It’s just once then she won’t have to do it again for another what? Eight years?

                Leeana had practice in sneaking pass the people who stood at the boundaries of Kamiki. They made sure little kids who didn’t have Pokemon didn’t try and venture into the fields that were known to have Pokemon that sometimes got agitated. Due to it being right before the festival the people at the boundaries were a lot less observant. So it was much easier to sneak past.

                As the trio stepped out of the boundaries of Kamiki and into Shinshu field, there was an obvious shift in atmosphere. Ri shifted uncomfortably, stating that there was a strange Aura around the field.

                “Can you sense Gibbs Aura?” Leeana looked down to her friend who paused her walking a concentrated for a minute. Then sighed.

                _“I can sense it vaguely from Agata.”_

                “Then it looks like we’re going into the forest.” Leeana noted, turning into the direction of the forest. The quickest way was to cut past Takoyaki Sensei’s house, climb the hill and take the boat into the woods.

                “At least we don’t have to swim,” Ishana commented as Leeana rowed the boat across the waterway that lead into Agata Forest. Ri told them that they were getting closer to Gibbs.

                “You really care about them, huh?” Ishana noted from her perch, “Otherwise you wouldn’t risk going into a dark forest in the dead of night.”

                “Yeah, I want my Pokemon and I to be friends, and I don’t want my friends to get hurt, or lost or anything like that.” Leeana replied as she could finally stop rowing, and the three got out of the boat. They soon stepped into Agata Forest, which was dark with only small glimmers of moonlight filtering through the trees. There was a strange feeling in the air.

                _“I can’t tell where Gibbs is…”_ Ri commented sadly, looking defeated, _“It’s like some weird darkness has fallen over Agata.”_

                “I know,” Leeana muttered, “I feel it too.”

                “Don’t worry too much,” Ishana said, “Between the three of us I’m sure we’ll find him.”

                The three walked around Agata Forest, calling out Gibbs name, while trying to navigate without a flashlight. They looked in bushes, glanced into the water of the springs, lakes, and rivers. Up in threes, even peeking into the Tsuta Ruins, though there wasn’t any sign that anyone had been there for years, aside from a few Pokemon.

                “Gibbs!” Leeana called again as they neared where she knew there was a cherry three. Her, Ri, and Gibbs would go there, so maybe he’d gone there. “If you can hear me, say something!”

                Silence… Or was it? Leeana thought she could vaguely hear some kind of footsteps. Footsteps that were coming closer. They didn’t belong to Pokemon… Leeana had a bad feeling.

                “I don’t think he can hear you,” Ishana commented, dryly. Leeana looked over to the Poncle on her shoulder.

                “If you’d like, you can head back to Kamiki. There’s a way out of the forest that doesn’t require a boat.”

                “No,” Ishana sighed, “I agreed to help…”

                The footsteps seemed to be much closer, rushing in like the owners were running. Leeana’s slipped her backpack off on of her shoulders, unzipping it to rummage around. In case this was something that wasn’t a Pokemon and was dangerous she’d need protection. The footsteps were almost there.

                “Do you hear that?” Leeana asked, “Footsteps?”

                “Uh… Yeah, maybe.”

                _“Look out!”_ There, to the three’s right, were two… Things. They looked like the imp demons that were depicted in stories of Amaterasu’s adventures.

                “What the hell are those?” Ishana screeched. Leeana’s hand grabbed the first thing it found in her backpack. Quickly Leeana threw whatever it was her hand had grabbed at one of the imps. That was how one of the imps had a small bottle of ink splashed into it’s face. Leeana grabbed Ri’s hand, picking her up, then sprinted in the opposite direction of the imps.

                _“Their Aura,”_ Ri gasped, _“It’s so dark. Like the energy I’m feeling over the forest but not as strong.”_

                “I’m more worried about losing those things!” Leeana hissed with fear in her voice. Currently, they were running in a dark forest in the middle of the night from things that seemed like things of legends. It sounded like the setup of a horror game or movie, but it was real. If these imp things were real, what about all the other things that were in the stories. The Water Dragon that was the King or Queen, the Lucky Mallet that could change the size of things, or even the tales of the people who had once lived on the moon?

                “Uh, hey,” Ishana called from Leeana’s shoulder, “Shouldn’t there be water about here?”

                “Sh-“ Leeana didn’t even have the chance to finish her swear when her, with Ishana and Ri in tow, felt the cliff of the hill disappear from under her feet. The three of them plummeted until they fell into the water.

                “Crap!” Ishana hissed as she clung to Leeana’s shirt when they resurfaced.

                “At least,” Leeana gasped, “I think we lost them.” They were all soaked, Leeana knew everything in her backpack must have been soaked. She began swimming to shore.

                _“I don’t sense the Aura of those demons,”_ Ri said when they got to shore, _“But now we’re soaked!”_

                Leeana squinted, earlier she thought she’d saw some light, now she was sure. There seemed to be light, from a fire, off a ways from the water. She pointed to it.

                “I think someone’s set up a campfire there,” The girl told her friends, “We can ask if they’ve seen Gibbs and if we can sit there and dry off a bit.”

                “Thank the gods,” Ishana sighed, while Ri just shook some of the water off, nodding in agreement anyway. Leeana started walking towards the fire with Ri at her side. Since Leeana’s bag was unzipped, a few unimportant things had floated out a bit, though she’d grabbed most of it. She hadn’t grabbed her phone, so there was a least that.

                “Why do you think those demons are here?” Leeana asked unsure, “They shouldn’t be…”

                “Hell if I know,” Ishana grumbled, “Are you sure we shouldn’t just head back and wait until morning?”

                “Gibbs could be in even more danger now, we have to find him.” Leeana insisted, crossing her arms in both defiance and to try to keep her body heat. They were just outside of the light of campfire, they could see that there was only a lone white wolf there. A grown wolf… In Olivine? And those crimson markings? And wait was that…

                “Gibbs!” Leeana called out, rushing to the Gible who was sitting at the fire across from the wolf. The girl hugged her friend, while Ri came to join. Ishana grumbled something to remind them she was there.

                _“Why are you soaking wet?”_ Gibbs asked while they were hugging. Leeana let go and blushed.

                “We were looking for you,” She explained, “And there was an incident a few minutes ago when we fell into the water.”

                “Roo?” Asked the wolf, curious about the newcomers.

                Despite the fact she was tired, soaking wet, and also relieved, Leeana knew it was best to be polite. This may be a wolf, but wolves were said to be rather intelligent.

                “I’m sorry,” Leeana apologized, “Barging into your camp like this, I was just so relieved to see Gibbs safe. We’ve been searching for an hour or so, and we just finished with an… Incident that resulted in our falling into the lake.”

                The wolf looked at Leeana with a certain amount of disinterest, but also concern. It was as if they were asking why they were running around Agata forest at night.

                “We know it’s dangerous to run around here at night, but that’s precisely why we had to find Gibbs as soon a possible, so he’d be safe. Even if that meant coming here at night.” Leeana explained, “Again, sorry to have intruded so abruptly.”

                “Is it alright if we stay here until we dry off?” Leeana asked, peeling her shirt sleeve up from her arm slightly. The wolf nodded it’s head in agreement. Something about the wolf felt off to Leeana, she could feel it, just not know what.

                “Thank you,” Leeana smiled, slipping her backpack off and rummaging through. The cherry mochi she’d grabbed was wrapped up in plastic, so at least that was dry. She pulls it out, there were five, and noticed that the wolf was looking at the mochi somewhat hungrily.

                “Would you like some?” She offered, holding one out to the pair of wolf. The wolf gladly gulped it up and Leeana chuckled. She took one for herself then wrapped them back up. She handed some berries to Ri and Gibbs.

                “So how much of what you have in there isn’t soaked?” Ishana asked, reminding her presence to everyone there. The wolf hadn’t seemed to notice her, and neither had Gibbs, it seemed.

                _“Oh, the bug girl is here too.”_

                “I’m not a bug!” Ishana hopped angrily on Leeana’s shoulder, the latter of whom only sighed.

                “To answer your question, Isha-chan, the only dry things are the mochi,” Ishana looked at Leeana with shock.

                “ _Isha-chan_?” Ishana gasped, “What kind of name is that?”

                “It’s a nickname,” The girl shrugged, putting the other uneaten mochi back into her backpack.

                “I know that,” Ishana grumbled, “But who the hell gives a nickname to someone they met not even a full day ago?”

                “Uh,” Leeana began, sparing a glance at the Poncle on her shoulder, “Me?”

                Ishana grumbled something about how you shouldn’t nickname people you’d just met, then she hopped off of Leeana’s shoulder. Leeana continued to rummage through her bag, taking stock of what was in there. Some ink wells, paper that was surely useless now, and brushes. There was her piccolo, which thankfully was kept in a water tight case, and of course berries for Ri and Gibbs. She found she had some yen with her, so that was a plus. Leeana hoped that the four of them could be out of the forest and back to Kamiki before sunrise, that would give her plenty of time to make it seem like she was never gone.

                Before she knew it, the young girl felt her eyes drooping. As much as she tried to stay awake, it was no good. Sleep soon pulled her under, her back resting against a tree.

^^^

                Leeana stood in a pretty field, she was sure that it’s basis was from stories, not anything she’d ever actually seen. It was too pretty, beautiful in a way that she’d never seen while awake. Leeana knew that this field, with it’s flowers and cherry trees and clear blue sky with it’s blazing sun, were all just a dream. She knew, because no matter how real any of her dreams ever seemed, there was one constant. There, sitting next to her under the cherry tree was a blond boy, perhaps fourteen, with a reddish pink scarf, and clothing that looked like it belonged in the past.

                “Yo, Anna,” The boy smiled, looking over to her. He had an uneasy smile on his face, even as he called Leeana by the nickname he’d given here. Something was bothering him.

                “Is something wrong, Kurow?” Leeana asked. She got up from where she was sitting to lean against the tree.

**Strange Boy Kurow**

                “What?” Kurow inquired, shocked, “Why do you ask?”

                “You look… Concerned,” Leeana shrugged, “Maybe I’m wrong.”

                “No…” The blond sighed, “You’re right…”

                “So what is it?”

                “That wolf, did you notice anything strange?” Leeana thought back to the wolf. A white wolf in the forest. A wolf in and of itself in Olivine was strange but… what else? There was something, aside from the feel she was getting from it. Something… Red?

                “Well,” Leeana began, still slightly in thought, “The wolf had… had… crimson markings…”

                “Yeah, that’s what I thought, dude,” Kurow sighed, bringing a hand up to run through his hair, a habit he picked up from Leeana.

                “That’s no ordinary wolf, is it Kyū*?” Leeana asked, using the nickname she’d given Kurow. She was worried, was this wolf something dangerous? It didn’t seem like it but…

                “That wolf, her name is Ama-“ He had a chance to finish Leeana was pulled awake.

                Leeana awoke to being nudged by the wolf, “What?” She grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

                _“Uh, I think something’s coming. Something bad,”_ Ri told her trainer, scared, _“I think the wolf knows. But I don’t think that’s a normal wolf either…”_

                “What’s wrong Ama?” Leeana asked, reverting to all she knew of this wolfs name. “Ama”, it wasn’t much to go off of, but it was something. If only Kurow had finished.

                The wolf cocked her head to the side, then shoved the Leeana, Ri, Gibbs, and Ishana, who’d been napping on Ri’s shoulder, out of the way. Where the group had once been, there was now a flute imbedded in the ground. The demons from before was there again, but there were some reddish ones with sitars.

                “Demons again?” Ishana practically screamed when she’d been woken up from the movement. The group were pushed just outside of the demons curse, but that left the wolf, Ama, stuck in there with the demons.

                _“Why would the wolf push us out?”_ Gibbs asked, _“Why put itself in that much danger?”_

                Leeana studied Ama, watching closely at how the imps seemed to be attacked by an invisible force when they got near the wolf. Leeana continued to watch even as the imps were magically slashed apart by an unseen blade. Except, she could see what Ama used to fight the demons. On the back of the wolf was a mirror, or at least what resembled a mirror. It had flames coming from it, like the sun in the sky. As the last of the imps disappeared, the curse falling, it dawned on Leeana what the strange feeling she got from the wolf was. It was divine.

                Not divine like really good, although it was, divine as in it truly was the power of the gods. That was why Kurow wanted to double check that she could see the markings. This was a god, or goddess, Leeana supposed, given Kurow mentioned “her” when he was about to name Ama. The mirror on Ama’s back was a divine instrument. It had to be.

                All Leeana knew about the gods and their divine powers came from stories. Stories that were passed down through families and through the art of Celestial Envoys. But there was no mistaking it. With the energy she felt from Ama, the mirror on her back, and the way those imps were mysteriously cut down, there was only one answer. Ama, this wolf, was a god.

                “No way…” Leeana breathed as this revelation came to her. Ama walked towards the group, who didn’t quite seem to understand what happened. Ishana jumped up to Leeana’s shoulder once again.

                “Did you see that?” The Poncle asked, “There’s a Reflector, a mirror on the wolf’s back.”

                “Yeah,” Leeana replied, “I’m glad you saw it too. You know what that means right?”

                _“What are you two talking about?”_ Gibbs asked, looking at the two with his big eyes.

                Leeana looked to Ama, then bent down, patting the wolf. Leeana paused a moment, a slight hesitation in her petting, before saying in a quiet voice, though it was louder than a whisper, “You’re a god, aren’t you?”

                Ama looked at her with a little surprise, but mostly just acknowledged the fact of her divinity with a slight nod of her head. She clearly just wanted pets. Ishana sighed, muttering under her breath about how the god was acting like a dog. Leeana chuckled slightly at hearing the Poncle’s comment.

                _“Hey Lee,”_ Ri called, causing Leeana to look over her shoulder, _“The sun’s already rising, shouldn’t we be heading back to Kamiki?”_

                “ _What?_ ” Leeana gasped, shooting up from her crouch. Ama whined at no longer being petted, but Leeana was frantic.

                “We need to go, come on Isha-chan, Ri, Gibbs. We need to hurry, or Beth and Nara will notice we’re gone!”

                Leeana grabbed her Pokemon then sprinted off a bit, before turning around and calling, “Thank you!” to Ama. Leeana had gotten about halfway out of Agata forest with her friends in tow, when they both heard and felt the ground rumble. It wasn’t an earthquake, nor was it from a Pokemon using Earthquake, it was from something else. Ri let out a gasp while Leeana cringed inwardly.

                _“Oh no… That darkness I felt… It’s growing…”_

                “Ri,” Came Leeana with a serious tone, looking down to her friend, “What do you mean, ‘it’s growing’?”

                “How about you look up!” Ishana hissed from her shoulder, pointing what could have either been a paintbrush or a sword up at the sky. While you could see the sun struggling to peek into the forest, there was a dark cloud of… Something swirling around in the sky. It expanded past the trees of Agata Forest, into the direction of not just Shinshu Fields, but also the Tsuta Ruins and over the river towards Taka Pass.

                “What the hell?” Leeana gasped, then with reckless abandoned, she continued sprinting out of Agata. “We have to get back to Kamiki, we have to warn the others of this darkness!”

                “Weren’t you worried about getting in trouble?” Ishana hissed into her ear, clinging onto Leeana’s backpack strap.

                “That doesn’t matter, we have to warn people.” Leeana countered, almost out of the forest now. Right as they neared the entrance, Leeana had a feeling, as though she’d been punched in the gut, that caused her to drop Ri and Gibbs. She had continued moving for several steps before she came to a halt.

                _“What’s wrong?”_ Gibbs asked, Leeana just stood there, frozen in fear for a moment. Suddenly, an imp jumped out in front of her. In the split second before the imp brought up a curse to keep her from running, Ama jumped in, placing herself between Leeana and Ishana and the imp. Ama fought off this singular imp like she had before with the other demons. Leeana definitely felt... something. It was rare to see a god not once, but twice in the same hour. Being saved by Ama twice now, it was something. Leeana was honestly more worried about the people in Kamiki then herself right now.

                _“Lee!”_ Ri and Gibbs cried out, rushing to Leeana, _“You’re okay!”_

                “What am I, chopped liver?” Ishana grumbled.

                “My, you seemed to have found quite the trouble magnets, eh, Ma Cherie?” Came a new voice, who was behind Leeana. It was definitely a male, who had a French accent. So was he from Kalos? Not that lots of people in Kalos knew French, but then there was the fact that he also knew Ama.

                Ishana started hopping up and down on Leeana’s shoulder, “It’s Ms. My Self Preservation’s Shit, here. She seems to be great at finding trouble!”

                “I’m sorry,” Leeana laughed a bit, “But you agreed to come here with me, so…”

                “Yeah, I didn’t think we’d be attacked by demons three times in less than a day!” Ishana groaned, “We better not end up falling into a lake again anytime soon.”

                Ama walked out of Leeana’s view, probably to the man who’d spoken from behind her. Leeana spins on her foot to face Ama so that she could thank the wolf again. When she noticed the man be Ama, who was squatted down petting her. He wore a hat that was long and reached down his back, with tall sandals, all in all looking like someone from Olivine’s long gone past. But none of that was what caused Leeana’s brain to stall. It was the striking blue eyes trained on Ama and the tufts of blond hair peeking out from under his hat. This man looked just like Kurow would if he was older.

                Leeana found herself quickly recovering from her shock, no one needed to know about her Kyū, no yet. “Thank you, again,” She called to the wolf before gathering Ri and Gibbs back up, turning to head out of the forest.

                “It’s not safe to go that way, Mademoiselle,” Called the man who reminded her too much of her Kyū.

                Leeana took a deep breath then turned on her heel to face Ama and the man, “It’s not safe here in Agata either. It’s not too far to Kamiki,” Leeana turned around once more, ready to leave the Goddess and the man.

                “Wait,” The man called once again, “Allow Ma Cherie to accompany you back to your village.”

                Leeana sighed, not in the mood to correct the man referring to Kamiki as a village, “Fine, can we just go now?”

                So with that, the man who was uncomfortably like Kurow jumped off, moving through the trees as though he was flying. Meanwhile, Ama trotted over to Leeana and her friends, giving them a look that encouraged them to continue on their way. Leeana couldn’t help but worry though. What was that darkness? Why was it spreading? Was Kamiki going to be safe? This close to the Sunrise festival is when instances of Divine Intervention were most commonly claimed to happened, due to belief being it’s highest around then and the Sunset festival. Whatever it was that was swirling in the sky, it was far from Divine. And what about Ama? Or that man who looked like Kurow, her Kyū. Who was he?

                At least they’d be back to Kamiki in the hour, even if they encountered demons, Ama took care of them rather quickly. It should be easy. Once back, they can warn people of the darkness. Kamiki’s surely had enough incidents that it would at least be cautious. With Ama keeping them safe, they’d be fine.

                Oh how Leeana was wrong. So horribly, terribly, wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kyū is Japanese for nine. The name Kuro means ninth child.


	4. Chapter 3: Shinshu Fields; Covered in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home isn't going to be as easy as Leeana initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for an actual title for this story, please comment. The plan is for this story and then a sequel that follows more of Leeana on her actual Pokemon journey, so it would have less Okami, though Leeana would go through places covered in this story. I'm thinking of just calling the series Olivine Side and then this and it's sequel have other names.

“Oh, come on!” Ishana screamed, several hours of exhaustion and pent up frustration flowing out. This outburst was preceded by the Leeana, Ri, Gibbs, Ishana herself, and Ama, the godly wolf they met in Agata forest, found that the entrance to Kamiki, which had never been blocked off since the towns borders extended outward, was, through some unlucky twist of fate, blocked. It wasn’t blocked by a Pokemon, or a boulder, or any logical thing. The entrance was blocked by a powerful curse, one that made everyone cringe. Whatever was reaching it’s darkness into Shinshu Field didn’t want anyone coming in to or out of it’s reach.

                _“What do we do now?”_ Gibbs asked, holding back tears of stress and fear. Gibbs was the equivalent of a child, in terms of experience. He’d left Kamiki about as much as Leeana.

                “I… Don’t know…” Leeana sighed, this wasn’t the sort of thing that you ever thought you’d have to prepare for.

                “What does the furball think?” Ishana offered with a huff. Ama looked up at Leeana and Ishana then turned around.

                “Where are you going?” Asked Leeana, who took a few steps to catch up with Ama, “Do you know what’s causing it?”

                _“It doesn’t matter, we can’t understand her.”_ Ri commented, crossing her arms.

                Leeana smiled, “It’s the thought that counts,” With a shrug Leeana looked down at Ama, “That doesn’t change the main problem. We can’t get back into Kamiki.”

                Ishana seemed to perk with an idea, “We could just head through Taka Pass, isn’t there a town there? Kuda… Kasu…”

                “Kusa Town,” Leeana corrected, “And that isn’t an option. Whatever this is has spread towards Taka Pass so we’d probably not even be able to get there. Not to mention that’d be at least a day’s travel.”

                _“Besides,”_ Ri grumbled, _“What about Kamiki?”_

                “There’s nothing we can do!” Ishana cried, but it soon changed into a screech. They’d been following Ama, only for more demons to pop out. This time the demons were different. Stronger, as Ri had noted. Ama fought them off for a bit, but it was clear that she was out matched. Leeana and her friends stood helplessly, as Ama struggled to fight the demons.

                _“What do we do?”_ Gibbs asked, liking the feeling of helplessness about as much as everyone else.

                “There’s nothing we can do,” Ishana said with a cross of her arms, “Demons are not easy to fight.”

                Soon a swatch of pink blurred by, knocking back one of the demons. It was the man who was with Ama earlier. His flute had a blade of energy coming out of one end as he wielded it as a sword, he also had an actual sword in his other hand. Who has an actual sword nowadays? With swift movements, he assisted Ama in defeating the demons, who disappeared in a bloom of flowers.

                “You must be careful, Ma Cherie, with these innocents to protect.” The man said, giving Ama a pat, “Though, shouldn’t they already be back to the town?”

                Leeana sighed, then answered the strange man who made her uneasy, “We tried to go back, but’s something blocking the way.”

                The man looked slightly shocked, then looked to Ama as though to confirm what Leeana said. There was some quiet communication, one that Leeana could tell was long practiced, then the man looked at the group. To say that Leeana, the only one whose appearance could be seen or really mattered, looked like a wreck was an understatement. Her brown hair with it’s black tips was falling out of her double pony tails and her clothes and skin had splotches of dirt on it. Her brown eyes were tired, somewhat bloodshot from lack of sleep and her clothes were town in some places.

                “Well, I suppose we can’t just leave them here…” The man mused, “But there isn’t really anywhere safe…”

                Ama nudged the man, who looked down at her in shock, “We should bring them with us?” He asked Ama, who nodded her head. The man thought for a brief moment, then sighed, “I suppose it’s our only option to ensure they’re safe.”

                “Uh, I’m confused,” Ishana stated what Leeana, Ri, and Gibbs were also thinking.

                “The four of you will have to accompany us until we can get rid of whatever is causing this. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

                “I mean,” Leeana shrugged, “It’s not like we have much of a choice, beats staying out here alone, anyways.”

                “She’s right,” Ishana agreed, jumping from Leeana’s shoulder to Ri’s, “What do you two think?”

                _“It’s our best bet with whatever’s causing this darkness,”_ Ri sighed, while Gibbs just gave a shrug, or as close to a shrug as possible.

                “Then it’s decided!” Cheered the man, “Now where to search first. Whatever is causing it really must be quite strong.”

                “Hey, who are you two anyway?” Ishana interrupted the man’s thought. Ama and the man looked over to the Poncle.

                “Ah, of course,” The man smiled, then announced with a flourish, “I am Waka, god’s gift to man, Bonjour!”

**Prophet Waka**

                The man, Waka-san, then gestured to the wolf, who Leeana had been referring to as Ama, “This is Amaterasu.”

**Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu**

                “Amaterasu…?” Ishana mumbled in thought.

                “Nice to meet you, Waka-san, Amaterasu-san, I’m Leeana, and this is Ri, Gibbs, and Ishana.” Leeana introduced with a bow. She knew how to be polite, and these two were people she was certain she’d need to be polite to. Leeana still wanted to know why Waka-san looked like Kyū.

“Yeah, great to meet you,” Ishana mumbled, clearly trying to use Ri’s head as a bed. Leeana had to agree that sleep sounded nice right then. The sun should have been in the sky by now, but there was no sign of it, only dark, ominous, swirling clouds.

                “You’re tired,” Waka-san noted, “I suppose you have been busy for most of the night. Let us find somewhere to rest. You can sleep, Ma Cherie will guard you, and I’ll search for whatever’s causing it.”

                “That’s sound’s great,” Leeana sighed, the thought of sleeping, of rest sounded great. Then there was the fact that she’d be able to talk to Kurow when asleep too. Ask him what he thought about this Waka-san. Honestly, Leeana was worried because she hadn’t felt anything from Kurow, almost as though he was keeping something into him.

                The group traveled to the Sakura sapling that stood in the middle of Shinshu field. Around the tree seemed like it was untouched by the curse, but only in the area a few feet around the tree. Amaterasu plopped down beneath the tree, lying down, signaling this was where they’d sleep. Leeana leaned her back against the tree, reaching her arms around Ri and Gibbs. She smiled to Amaterasu and Waka-san.

                “Thank you, both of you,” Leeana muttered just loud enough for the pair to notice, “I don’t know what would have happened to us otherwise.” With that said, Leeana drifted off to sleep, the last thing she heard being the sound of Waka-san jumping off.

^^^

                “Yo, Anna, dude,” Kyū greeted with a wary smile. Leeana wasted no time in asking him about Waka-san.

                “You and that man, Waka-san, why do you look so much alike?”

                Kurow faltered. He’d told Leeana about how he died, about the nine months he’d lived before that. He’d just never mention much about how he came to be. Kurow looked at her.

                “Waka was the one who created me,” Kurow answered, Leeana knew that he was a doll that was given life. That he had no real family except the one who created him. The man Kurow himself had never met. The man who when he finally gave Kurow his mission, it was one that Kurow had no choice in living through.

                “He was the one who gave me my mission,” Kurow didn’t know how often he’d felt like he was about to cry since he’d met Leeana. Much of it had been in his observing Leeana when she was awake. Now was one of the times he felt like he was about to cry.

                “I’m mad at him, a little I guess… But, I’ve never actually met the dude… At the same time,” Kurow gasped in a breath, not crying, but not quite held together, “He’s the only thing I could ever really count as family… I don’t know how to feel, Anna…”

                “It’s okay,” Leeana soothed, pulling Kurow into a hug, “I mean, it’s not really okay, but I’m here for you.” It’s odd hugging Kurow. It’s odd touching him in general, because he was connected to her, sure, but neither of them were more than souls here. Just like his voice, Leeana only knew what Kyū sounded like because he showed her memories. Same with his flute and the music he would “play” on it.

                Leeana began to hum a song, a pleasant tune she’d shown to Kyū a few years prior. He’d expressed a liking for it, so when the memories hurt, or anything else, she’d hum it. Or sing it, but today seemed like a day humming would be good.

                Before Leeana could continue the song, Kurow stopped her. He pulled himself away slightly, though they were still hugging.

                “I shouldn’t be the one being comforted,” Kyū told her, “You’re the one who can’t go home, despite it being so close.”

                “You’re going through thing’s too, Kyū,” Leeana protested, “I’ll get back to Kamiki, all you can do is watch my life and talk with me. It must be horrible.”

                Kurow laughed, “How about we both just comfort each other,” He suggested, pulling her closer to hug once again. Leeana laughed as well, feeling her stress melt away in the hug.

                “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Smiled Leeana, who rested her chin on Kurow’s shoulder.

                “I’m lucky to have you too, otherwise I’d have nothing to keep me to this world. I’d have nothing left to be here for.”

^^^

                Leeana awoke to the sound of people moving around. She opened her eyes and saw that while the sun was no more visible in the sky as it had been when she fell asleep, Ri, Gibbs, and Ishana were sitting by to Amaterasu and Waka-san. Waka-san seemed to be explaining his findings to them. They hadn’t noticed Leeana was awake yet, so Leeana took a few minutes to think about how she felt about Waka-san. She had just met him yesterday, or whenever, her sense of time was really screwed right now, but also knowing what Kurow told her, and his request that she not mention him to Waka-san…

                “You’re up Leeana,” Ishana noted, bouncing from Gibbs head to Leeana’s shoulder. Leeana groaned, then sat up. There was time to think about how she feels about Waka-san later.

                “Yeah, what’s going on?’

                “I was just explaining to everyone what I’d found,” Waka-san said, gesturing to the group, “You see, the source of this curse is coming from a tangle of vines in Agata forest.”

                That would explain all the vines could she could see now. Leeana sighed, “So it’s back to Agata then?”

                “Oui,” Waka-san confirmed, “Are you four up for it?”

                “You bet we are!” Ishana grinned, “Especially now that we’ve had a proper rest.”

                _“Yeah,”_ Ri and Gibbs agreed. They had this habit of speaking their voices at the exact same time.

                Amaterasu stood up, then started sprinting off towards Agata Forest. Waka-san took off jumping after her, while Leeana picked Ri and Gibbs up and sprinted after the odd pair. A goddess, that was weak compared to in the stories of her adventures, and a prophet, one of the last members of the Moon Tribe. So much Leeana had learned from Kyū that night, mostly about Waka-san, and a few more details about Kurow himself.

                Struggling slightly to keep up with the wolf and the prophet, Leeana still wondered why it mattered so much to her how she felt about Waka-san. Maybe it was because he was essentially Kyū’s father. Or maybe it was because he had, in a way, wronged Kyū. She wasn’t sure. Regardless, she watched as they approached Agata Forest. Just what waited for them there, she wondered.

                Just what would they do when Demons attacked and Amaterasu and Waka-san were the only things to protect them? Would they really be able to just sit around? Having the four was having an extra burden on the pairs shoulders. Leeana couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about that. But what was done was done, there was nothing she could do to change that. They’d stop whatever caused this curse, they being the goddess and the prophet, and then Leeana and her friends could return back to Kamiki.

                Simple.

                If only.


End file.
